


Of Bittersweet Desserts, Roses, and Memories.

by UndeadWitch



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Lightly references the DC Comics, No beta we die like Adam, Oscar has a crush on Ruby, Summer and Oz were baking buddies and I will die on this hill, Takes place post Volume 2 and during Volume 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadWitch/pseuds/UndeadWitch
Summary: Every time Ruby gets to eat a cookie baked by her Headmaster, they always remind her of her mother’s own sweets. Upon finding her Headmaster baking treats in the dormitory’s kitchen, she decides to talk to him about it.
Relationships: Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose, Ozma & Summer Rose, Ozpin & Ruby Rose, Ozpin & Summer Rose, Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	Of Bittersweet Desserts, Roses, and Memories.

Ruby Rose remembers the first time she had Headmaster Ozpin’s cookies, it was the first time they met face to face after she tried to stop Roman Torchwick who was escaping from his attempted robbery at the shop she was in. Once she took one cookie from the plate he was offering, she couldn’t stop shoveling them in. Waves of nostalgia and warmth filled her being with those treats. The taste of them reminded her so much of her late mother’s own baking, and lately those cookies have been on her mind for the past week. Not only that, but she heard a rumor that her headmaster would on the third friday of every month in their dorm’s kitchen, except no one manages to find him in there when they go check there to see if the rumors are true. So while the rumors were proven to be untrue by the multiple attempts, even Velvet Scarlatina, her upperclassman attempted to see if it was true, but failed to find him. Ruby found herself unable to sleep and wanted to grab something to drink, thus leading herself to the kitchen. After quickly walking through the dark hallway and using her scroll as a flashlight, Ruby noticed the kitchen door was closed, but the lights were on inside. She also could hear… light humming? Putting the scroll back in her pocket, and gently opened the door wondering who else was awake beside her. Her silver eyes widen to see, unable to almost believe what she was seeing.

The headmaster of Beacon Academy, coatless, with his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and placing cookie dough on a baking sheet without a care in the world. The rumor was actually true?! 

Ruby was at a loss of words, she didn’t know what to say or should she even bother him this late at night. Or rather why the heck was he in the kitchen of the student dormitory this late at night?! 

Ozpin looked up to see Ruby just staring at him in utter confusion, and the headmaster could understand why as the concept of seeing him baking this late at night was so strange. 

“Miss Rose, it is rude to stare,” Ozpin finally spoke up, causing Ruby to snap out of it. 

“O-Oh sorry Professor Ozpin!” She stammered, still getting used to the sight before her very eyes. “I… I just wanted to grab something to drink… I uh… wasn’t expecting to see my headmaster here making… sweets,” 

“Yes, I agree. It probably is a strange sight to see me baking in the student dormitory this late at night, but… it’s a tradition I have,” He chuckled, his amber eyes glinting with a hint of amusement. 

“A tradition?” She asks as she walks towards the refrigerator to grab a gallon of milk that was inside.

“....I suppose I can tell you, since you are her daughter according to Qrow,” Ozpin grabbed the oven mitts on the counter to cover his hands. “You see, your mother and I… well to say in her terms. We were not only close friends, but ‘Baking Buddies’ as she liked to call us,” 

Ruby nearly dropped her glass that she reached for in shock, her mom and her headmaster… BAKING BUDDIES?! 

“So that’s why your cookies tasted so familiar to me, you baked them all the time with my mom!” Ruby spoke up, feeling slightly giddy. She hardly ever hears about what was her mom like before she settled down with her dad, Taiyang. No one would ever talk about Summer to her with the exception of her Uncle Qrow when he visited and her older sister Yang. And to hear something new about her mother, even as ridiculous sounding as being baking buddies with her headmaster. She began pouring the milk into the glass she grabbed previously. “But… why in the kitchen the students use?” 

“Now that is a bit of a long story,” Ozpin replied, placing the baking sheet in the oven, once he completed that task. He closed the oven and removed the mitts, turning his attention to her now.

“D...do you think you can tell me? It’s just that hardly anyone talked about my mom before she married my dad.” Ruby began, while Ozpin raised an eyebrow at that, “He would never bring her up no matter how hard I asked, and Professor Oobleck and Professor Port refused to talk about her ether when they came by to visit, I just… I want to know more about her. So please?” 

Not that many people talked to her about Summer Rose? Her own mother? Not even Taiyang told her stories about their days as Team STRQ? Ozpin knew the blonde was suffering from losing both Raven and Summer, but this…. 

_‘It wouldn’t hurt to tell her how you started this tradition…’_ A slightly deeper voice spoke up, ah yes. Little did Miss Rose know that an ancient spirit named Ozma was listening in on their conversation, and Ozpin can only hear him as Ozma’s spirit is bound to him now. But, he would never tell her that, not yet at least if time comes to pass and he began to trust her more… _‘Let the girl know about her mother, even if the memories are bittersweet Ozpin,’_

_‘I was going to anyways,’_ Ozpin mentally replied back to Ozma, turning his attention back to Ruby still awaiting his answer. “Very well, but I’ll tell you a shorter version of it as it’s rather late at night and I wouldn’t want to keep you awake... “ 

Ruby’s eyes glimmered with excitement, as the rosebud couldn’t contain the excitement with that big smile on her face. Finally! Something new about her mom! 

“Thank you so much, Professor Ozpin!” She beamed at him in pure happiness, earning a chuckle from her headmaster. 

“Well let’s see ...It began about...twenty years ago…” The headmaster began.

* * *

“Why in the world are you inviting me to bake with you this late at night, Summer?” A seventeen year old Ozpin inquired watching the nineteen year old Summer Rose gather the cooking supplies on the counter. 

“It’s to help take your mind off of things, Oz” was Summer’s response. Oh yes, that was another thing. They were on a casual first name basis with each other, considering they grew close over time with Ozpin helping her by giving her advice on how to handle being a team leader. And Summer would help him with his… headaches... let’s call them that. 

* * *

“Headaches? Sorry for interrupting already, but what do you mean by headaches?” Ruby broke through the immersion. 

“Well you see, I would … get stressed out easily from the early days of my time as Headmaster, my head would start to hurt, and well your mother was there to help me through them…” Ozpin answered her. In actuality those were side effects of the merge process between Ozma and his new host. Ozpin would get sudden amounts of Ozma’s memories and he would get overwhelmed by all the trauma the spirit endured. Thank the brothers that Summer was there to offer comfort and aide. And while he in return did in return offered her advice, he also taught her how to use her silver eyes. 

“Ooooh okay…”

* * *

“Listen, we both know you and I have a thing when it comes to sweets,” Summer pointed out, Ozpin looks at the mug he was holding filled with hot cocoa when she commented on their affinity for sweets. “So, why don’t we try baking our own? I know the basics if you need any help. And who knows it could be relaxing and fun!” 

“I...I suppose we could try,” Ozpin gave Summer a faint smile, who returned the smile with her own. “I actually did enjoy helping my mother bake from time to time before I was offered this position,” 

“That’s great then--” 

“However, you are still a student here, Miss Rose” Ozpin cuts her off firmly, his logical side breaking though. “While I truly enjoy the close bond we share, I can’t have you slacking on your studies,” 

“Point taken, Professor Ozpin, sir,” Summer teased with her own silver eyes gleaming with amusement, before pondering for a moment. Her expression focused. “Then how about this, Oz? If I can keep up with my studies then… we can keep this as a tradition? Buttt ...” Summer walks up to him, “You have to… um…”

“How about I take it easy more often, so that way… you can be more focused on other things? Like schoolwork?” Ozpin smiles softly at her with a light tease. 

“You’re one of my best friends you know that right? I can’t help myself but worry... “ Summer frowns, looking down. “Raven once told me I can be too soft and naive, but…” 

“And I am incredibly grateful for your concern, your selflessness and kindness towards others is a powerful weapon in it’s own right,” he places a hand on her shoulder. “The world could use more kindhearted people like you Summer,” 

“Thanks Ozpin,” She smiles at him, “... So do we… have a deal?” that got a chuckle out of him.

“Yes, Summer we have a deal, but we can’t be doing this all the time,” He replied, taking his hand off her shoulder and began sipping on his beverage. 

“Then how about… once every month on the third friday?”

“That can work, but it would have to be late at night since hardly anyone uses this kitchen at that time apparently…” Ozpin placed his now empty mug aside, and rolled up his sleeves.

Summer nodded, grabbing a bag of flour, her expression now determined.“Alright then! Let’s do this!”

* * *

“So what was your first attempt?” Ruby asks, as she watches him take the freshly baked cookies out of the oven. Her stomach now rumbles, Ozpin’s cookies smelled so delicious… 

“It was a small cake, unfortunately your mother mistook sugar for salt and well... “ Ozpin replies as he places the hot baking sheet on the stove so it could cool off. He shudders, remembering the horrible salty taste that still haunts him. Although he could hear Ruby’s laughter behind him which gave him a small smile. 

“Mom was a very kind person wasn’t she?” Ruby sighs happily, looking at her now empty glass that had milk moments ago.

“She was very much so,” Ozpin stares at the cookies, as memories of their baking sessions came back to his mind. He could recall their laughter and the fun they shared during those times. “But, I suppose a part of me still misses her and I continue this deal even with her no longer being here…” 

_‘She was a very dear friend to the both of us Ozpin,’_ Ozma remarked sadly, as Ozpin reached for his mug to sip on his now warm cocoa. Once the cookies were cooled off, he handed a couple to Ruby.

“Oh, thank you!” She smiles before partaking in the delicious treats with him, the headmaster’s eyes widen slightly as he spots tears glistening and threatening to fall from Ruby’s eyes. “...R...Really thank you… I got to finally know more about what mom was like and...and I got to taste her cookies again because you two created this recipe together…” she sniffled, wiping away the tears as a smile appeared on her face. 

“You’re very welcome, Miss Rose,” Ozpin replied with a gentle tone. “I could give you the recipe if you’d like,” 

“Professor Ozpin… Um I was wondering… can we… can we do this again?” Ruby asks, her eyes focused, and taking a deep breath before exhaling it out to calm herself. “You know… baking stuff with you like you did with my mom and you could tell me more stories about her?” 

“... I wouldn’t be against it, however, like with your mother. I expect you to focus on your studies and training. Should you get good marks and continue to do well in the academy, consider us baking sweets and exchanging stories about your mother on the third Friday of every month to happen.” Ozpin’s amber eyes met Ruby’s silver ones with a focused gaze, his tone stern but friendly. "Do we have a deal?"

“Yes! I’ll do my absolute be...s..t..” Ruby’s usual hyper tone ended with a yawn. The headmaster chuckles. 

“Miss Rose, perhaps you should head back to your dorm room where you can rest. I’ll finish cleaning up and be on my way soon enough,” He advised, placing the leftovers in a tupperware he brought with him. 

_‘You’re also going to talk to Taiyang about this aren’t you, you’re quite… angry,’_ Ozma finished for him. 

_‘Of course I am, I… We may have loved Summer in a more platonic way compared to his romantic love for her, but for him to not tell his daughter about her mother is ridiculous! To see Miss Rose… no Ruby break down like after one simple story about her mother is just…!’_ Ozpin mentally replied rather sharply back at Ozma, who voiced his agreement with him.

“Okay, see you later,:” Ruby held back another yawn after cleaning her own cup, and left the kitchen. She eventually made it back to her room where the rest of her team were sleeping peacefully, although Ruby was pretty sure Blake or Zwei heard her come in because she saw one head drowsily rise up on the bottom bunk bed, before laying back down after seeing who it was. And Zwei was sleeping on her partner's bed. She quietly climbed up to her own bed, determined to keep her part of the new bargain she created with her Headmaster. She lays her head down and fell asleep to the oddly comforting light snoring from her older sister Yang. 

* * *

**_Nearly one year later…_ **

“Ruby? It’s nearly midnight...what are you doing?” 

Ruby nearly jumped in surprise at whoever spoke up while she was trying to remember a recipe Ozpin had taught her, she turned to see it was Oscar Pine, the newest addition to their group and the one who now hosts Ozpin’s spirit. Since their headmaster has met his fate at the Fall of Beacon. 

“Oh, I was going to bake some cookies,” She finally replied.

“At midnight?” The farmer raised an eyebrow at that. 

“Well you see, Professor Ozpin and I would bake around this late at night and he would tell me stories about my mother and her days at Beacon, We even called ourselves Baking Buddies” Ruby explained, “And while it’s not friday, I just wanted to try continuing the tradition on my own terms now,”

_‘The baking buddies part is partially true, I didn’t call us that, but I let her have her fun with it,’_ Ozpin’s spoke up explaining himself quickly when Oscar mentally asks the spirit what did she mean by that. 

“Hey Oscar, would you like to be my taste tester?” Ruby asks,”I may have forgotten about some of these recipes during my journey to Mistral, and it would be nice for someone else to taste my sweets” 

“I’m not exactly fond of sweets compared to Ozpin, but if it’s you I’ll do it…” Oscar replied, a light dash of red colored his cheeks and he was unable to meet her eyes. “And Ozpin can help you out too by recalling any steps or ingredients you’ve forgotten about,” 

_‘Smooth,’_ came a light chuckle from the thousand year old spirit. 

_‘Z-zip it Ozpin,’_ was Oscar’s hasty mental response. 

“Oh that’ll be great! Thank you Oscar, and you too Professor Ozpin!” Ruby grinned at the boy with two souls.

“Let’s get started!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think Ruby would continue to bake sweets and make it some sort of family tradition later on.
> 
> Anyways I hoped you enjoyed reading this, I've written fanfiction before, but I just now got the courage to post this on here for others to read.


End file.
